


the storm inside

by Spacesword16



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot Collection, Sad, Some Humor, lonely ryuuko, some bittersweet moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mostly sad or bitter sweet One shots that explorer Ryuko Matoi's personality and some headcannons that I have developed around her character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas.....So What?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to trigger.

A collection of mostly sad or bitter sweet One shots that explorer Ryuko Matoi's personality and some headcannons that I have developed.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kill La Kill. I wrote this as kind of a character study/what Ryuko must have felt growing up kind of thing.

 

 

She sat at the table alone, eyes trained on the rain that beat down outside the glass of the window. The cafeteria was quite since most of the students had gone home over the holidays. Her hand gripped the crumpled note in her jacket pocket, anger and hurt burning inside her as she recalled the words scrawled there.

**Dear Ryuko,**

**I’m sorry that I can’t let you come home during this holiday season but my research has grown a bit more complicated and I would rather not put you in middle of it. I’m sorry and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for this. I will see you at the end of next term though….I’ll be sure of it. I sent you some things, feel free to open the packages before Christmas if you wish and I hope you like what I got you.**

**I know it might not seem like it Ryuko but I do love you and that maybe one day you can understand why I’ve done this. I guess you would rather hang out with your friends or something besides reading anything by me so I’ll cut it short. Talk to you soon.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

 

 

_I’m stuck alone again huh? Why did the old man make me stay here? I mean I haven’t spent Christmas there since I was what? Six? Seven? Just why did he ditch me here anyway? I mean I know I’m a fuck up but I was just a kid back then; surely I wasn’t so bad back then that my own Dad hated me? But then again everyone else hates me._

She thought as she stood, taking her tray over to the garbage before she headed back to her dorm. As she flopped down onto the bed she glanced over at the overly cheerful decorations that her roommate had left up and sighed.

_What’s the point of leaving that shit up if she wasn’t going to be here?_

Ryuko wondered before she turned her eyes up at the ceiling, trying to fight the loneliness that built up inside of her as she lay there. Her mind running over the few happy years that she had spent with her parent.

_I wonder what it would be like to have a family? A brother or sister, a dad and a Mom?_

She thought, feeling a tear slip down her face as she glanced over at the packages that had been sent to her for Christmas.

_Why does he even bother? If he cared at all he’d want to see me._

She thought before pulling her pillow over her face, letting the tears that she could no longer hold back soak into the fabric.

_Everyone says I’m a freak and if my own father sent me away it must be true…..He didn’t even look back, damn it!_


	2. Letters

**Bold-flashback**

_Italics-thoughts_

Ryuko sighed as she walked down the almost empty halls, her mind elsewhere as she made her way toward the dorms. However as she walked she was caught off-guard by something running into her, causing her to instantly prepare for a fight.

However then she saw something that caused her to smirk, moving around the person who had ran into her, watching as a large group froze in front of her.

“Why don’t you bastards pick on someone your own size?” she asked, cracking her neck as she smirked threateningly before the others took a step back before leaving.

“Thank you.” The smaller, seemingly younger student stammered though Ryuko just smirked slightly.

“Don’t mention it.” She stated before walking off, her mind suddenly going back to what that had been like.

**Pain shot through her as someone pulled at the red streak in her hair.**

**“what is this, weird eyes? It doesn’t feel like hair!” the boy sneered as another girl retorted**

**“Yeah it’s see through! She’s not normal!”**

Shaking the thought from her mind she started up the stairs that lead to the girl’s dorms, one hand subconsciously touching the silky red strains.

_I wonder what they were picking on that kid for?_

She wondered as she let herself in her room, tossing her back into the corner of the room before falling backward onto her bed.

“what a day.” She thought aloud, thinking back to how she had managed to fail her history test and get into four fights in one day. However suddenly her thoughts where intrupted by someone knocking on her door.

_Great…Now what does the bastards want?_

She wondered as she got up and opened the door, only to find the poor oaf that got stuck delievering mail.

“Here Matoi-San.” The boy stated, nervously handing a envelope over before retreating down the hall, leaving Ryuko standing in the doorway, blinking in confusion.

_What the hell?_

Shrugging she headed back toward her bed, shutting and locking the door behind her as she returned to her place on her bed before opening the letter.

She couldn’t help but grin as she read the letter, the promise of spending spring break with her father sounding too good to be true but also being something to look forward to.

_About time you let me come home old man._

She thought before pulling out a notebook and scrawling out a note back home.

[Dear Dad,

It’s been a while huh? I know you’ve been busy and all but you could at least write back or call sometimes. I have some stuff I want to ask but I guess that can wait until I come for the visit huh? I’ve not been there in what? A year? Sorry if I’m sounding bitchy but today has sucked, I hate history but not as much as I hate the other students here but at least the staff finally gave me my own room.

It was nice hearing from you. See you soon

~Ryuko]

 

Sighing Ryuko couldn’t help but wish that she had a normal family as she stuffed the letter into an envelope.

_Well at least I get to escape this hell hole for a week._

 

 

****

 


End file.
